jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuffy Sees the Big Picture/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a rear angle of the sky during the day. Snuffy somersaults into view, skywriting pipe smoking.) Narrator: On a bright, spring day, Snuffy spent the whole morning flying over Smiling Meadow. (Dissolve to a side view of him on the end of this as he flies past, then to an extreme close-up of his pipe.) Narrator: He was practicing his skywriting— (Dissolve to all of him.) —and he was having an especially good time, when suddenly... (We hear the sound of backfiring as Snuffy jitters in place slightly, his skywriting smoke puffing erratically in turn, before stopping completely.) Snuffy: Uh-oh, I'm out of smoke. I guess I'd better go back to the airport and fill up. (He swoops o.s.; cut to the red/yellow/blue "sleeping" face in Smiling Meadow. The skywriter flies over it, sucking in a breath of the fresh air around it; and the view cuts to a head-on view of him as he rises into view.) Snuffy: I really love smelling all the spring flowers. They smell so good. (He inhales.) Ah well, time to go home. (Away he goes; dissolve to the Tarrytown Airport runway as he descends. On the other side, he meets up with Jay Jay and Tracy in front of Old Oscar's barn.) Snuffy: Hi, Jay Jay. Hi, Tracy. Tracy: Hey, Snuffy. Where've you been all morning? Snuffy: Practicing. Jay Jay: Practicing? For what? Snuffy: Well, you know that tomorrow is We Love Tarrytown Day? Jay Jay, Tracy: Yeah?/Uh-huh? Snuffy: Okay, so to celebrate, I'm going to make a big picture across the sky. It'll be the biggest picture I've ever done! Jay Jay, Tracy: Wow! Tracy: Will it be hard? Snuffy: Sure will. Jay Jay: So, what's the big picture you're gonna paint, Snuff? Snuffy: It's a surprise. Well, I've got more practicing to do, I'll see ya later! (He leaves; dissolve to a stretch of sky as Snuffy lowers into view, skywriting smoke trailing behind him.) Narrator: Snuffy didn't want to tell Jay Jay and Tracy and spoil the surprise, but his big picture was going to be a huge daisy—Tarrytown's favorite flower. Everything was going along fine, until suddenly... (Almost in an instant, Snuffy begins jittering violently as if something went right through him, his skywriting smoke wearing away from behind.) Snuffy: Whoaaaaaaa!!! (Blurry head-on view of Smiling Meadow in the distance—we are now seeing the world through Snuffy's eyes.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) What's happening to me?! (Back to him.) Whoaaaaaaaa!!! (His perspective fo the meadow.) Everything's so blurry, and—and my eyes are scratchy! (Extreme close-up of the blue-grey eyes on the end of this, then cut to a long shot of him, flying out of control.) Snuffy: Whooooooaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Narrator: Poor Snuffy began to fly out of control. In fact, he almost flew right into— (On the end of this, the skywriter drops out of view, the scene cutting to a stretch of trees. Snuffy approaches one of them, but rises upward just before impact. Head-on view of him as he finally settles down.) Narrator: —A tree. Snuffy: I almost hit that tree! At least I-I think it was a tree. I have to land before I really get in trouble! (He dives o.s.; dissolve to an overview of a small glen in Smiling Meadow, just before the red/yellow/blue "sleeping" face. The suddenly blurry-sighted skywriter touches down; close-up of him as he sighs in relief.) Snuffy: What's going on? (More sighing.) There. It's finally stopped—I can see again. (Another sigh.) I'd better go tell Brenda that something's wrong with my eyes. (Pauses) Hey, wait a minute. If I say something's wrong, then maybe I won't get to skywrite my big picture tomorrow. Oh no, I can't let that happen—I'd better keep this a secret. Besides, I don't need to see straight to get my big picture done. (a bit doubtful) Do I? Stately horn/bass/piano melody with bass drum beats, slow 4 (G major) Xylophone enters on fourth beat, snare drums/tambourine on sixth (In an overhead shot, Snuffy takes flight and zooms off; head-on view of the sky as he rises into view at a long distance and comes forward slowly.) Harmonica in, double time feel Snuffy: There's gonna be, there's gonna be There's gonna be the biggest picture that you'll ever see If I can see to make it Drums out for next line, all others out except strings for second (On the end of the previous line, he ends up flying so close to the camera that he slams into the screen.) Snuffy: Oops, I'm sorry, won't you pardon me? I hope I didn't break it, no, no, no All instruments in (Up he goes; now Snuffy's eyes rise into view in extreme close-up.) Snuffy: My eyes are puffy, and it's hard to breathe (He backs up, framing all of him.) Hope I don't have to fake it, no, no, no, no My name is Snuffy, and I believe Last word held, tempo slows as all instruments gradually drop out Snuffy sneezes silently through the break for one beat All instruments back in afterward, original tempo Snuffy: I think I'm gonna make it, I think I'm gonna make it The biggest picture And here I go (As he holds the last word, he flies o.s.; rear angle of him as he begins to skywrite.) Song ends on a pair of stingers (Dissolve to an empty head-on stretch; Jay Jay and Tracy lower into view.) Tracy: It'll be fun to see Snuffy practice. Jay Jay: Yeah, and maybe we can sneak a peek at his top-secret picture. Snuffy: (from o.s.; under end of previous) Whoaaaaaaa!!! Tracy: Jay Jay, look! (Both cast their eyes forward; cut to just behind them. Snuffy comes into view skywriting, but flying out of control as before.) Snuffy: Whoa! Jay Jay: Hey, what's wrong with Snuffy? (Front view of them.) Tracy: Snuffy, look out! (Rear view; Snuffy is coming straight at them.) Snuffy: Whoaaaaaaa!!! (Both manage to dodge him just in time; a front view reveals he skydrawn a line between them. After it fades away, Snuffy lowers into view next to them.) Tracy: Snuffy, you almost ran into us. Jay Jay: Are you okay? Snuffy: Uh, yeah. Uh-I'm, uh...I'm alright. (As he continues, the view cuts to his perspective of the other two, the focus rather blurry as it was at Smiling Meadow.) Snuffy: W-why do you think anything's wrong, uh... (Back to him.) Tracy? Jay Jay: I'm not Tracy. (Snuffy rapidly shakes his head.) Snuffy: Oops. Tracy: Is there something wrong, Snuffy? Snuffy: No, uh-uh. Uh, the sun was in my eyes, I guess. Um...I-I've gotta get home. (He rises upward.) Bye! (Cut to a head-on view on the end of this; as Jay Jay continues, Snuffy flies away behind them.) Jay Jay: Snuffy! Tarrytown is that way! (Cut to Snuffy.) Snuffy: Right, right. I-I knew that. (He turns around; back to the other two.) Tracy: I'm worried about Snuffy. He's not flying right. Jay Jay: Yeah. We'd better keep an eye on him so that nothing happens. (They lower o.s. one by one; in a head-on view, they meet up with their green friend. As he turns toward him, his head jitters a little and he starts to stammer; cut to his blurry perspective of the two concerned jet planes.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Is that you, Savannah? And Big Jake? (Widen to put him in view.) Did you—did you come to watch me practice, too? Jay Jay, Tracy: Huh? Jay Jay: Snuffy, it's Jay Jay and Tracy. Tracy: We've been here flying with you the whole time. Snuffy, we're really worried about you. I-is there something wrong with your eyes? Snuffy: (stagey, shaking his head) No, no, I-I'm feeling great. Um...I'm just gonna go back to the airport to, uh...take a nap so I'll be ready to draw my big picture tomorrow. Uh, see you later! (He flies o.s., and the jet planes trade looks as if to say, "Is he okay?". Dissolve to an overview of the kids' hangar, Snuffy comes out.) Narrator: The next day, Snuffy had hoped that his sight would get better after a good night's sleep. (Close-up of him on the second half of this; he turns his head side to side as if to see something has changed, and he blinks rapidly.) Narrator: But it didn't. (As he begins to speak, the view cuts to his perspective; a rather blurry image of a stack of tires next to the shed entrance to the main hangar.) Snuffy: Oh, what am I gonna do? My eyes are even worse! (Brenda approaches him.) Brenda: Hey, Snuffy! Today's the big day, are you ready to skywrite your big picture? Snuffy: (stagey) Uh...I sure am. Um...I guess I'd better get goin'. (He goes off, wing nearly bumping into the mechanic as she backs up for cover.) Brenda: Oh, Snuffy...! (waving) Good luck! (Dissolve to the runway; the skywriter hobbles along slowly and takes flight. Back to the hangar, Brenda walks in, a pair of binoculars in hand as she holds them up; Jay Jay and Tracy join her.) Jay Jay: Brenda, did Snuffy already take off? Brenda: Yes. You just missed him. Tracy: Uh-oh. We think there may be something wrong with Snuffy's eyes, but he won't talk to us about it. Brenda: (lowering binoculars) His eyes? That could be serious. (looking through binoculars) We'd better keep our eyes on him—sounds like he'll need to come back in for a checkup. (Cut to Snuffy in flight; he floats toward the camera, head jiggling as he begins to stammer and grunt.) Snuffy: My eyes are so scratchy. But...but I can't stop now. Let's see. (grunts) I have to start over City Hall. Now, um...mmm...mmm...where did it go? (He swoops o.s.; cut to an overview of downtown as he flies across.) Narrator: Poor Snuffy tried to remember which way to fly to make his sky picture, but he quickly got very confused. (Close-up of Snuffy, head turning.) Snuffy: Okay. Now I turn toward the airport...but...oh, uh...w-wha...which way is that? Um... (inhales) I-I think...I think I have to go...lower! Yeah, that's it. Lower. (And down he goes. Cut to Andy's Donut Shop; the little monoplane flies past, starting to skywrite; the smoke trails past. Dissolve to the library as the same action occurs, another dissolve brings us to an overview of the village square, the smoke circling around it as if a fog has come down.) Narrator: Poor Snuffy didn't realize that he was completely covering Tarrytown with his skywriting smoke. (Back to the sky; Snuffy partially comes into view.) Snuffy: I think I'm almost done. (Head jitters.) But I can't tell. (He flies downward; cut to just behind the main hangar at the airport. Both jet planes and the mechanic are watching, the last still holding her binoculars.) Brenda: Snuffy doesn't usually fly that low. Tracy: Jay Jay, I think Snuffy's in trouble! Jay Jay: I'll go help him land safely. (He goes off; cut to Snuffy, now flying low over a stretch of forest. He is no longer skywriting.) Snuffy: Gosh. W-when did all the buildings in town get so tall? (Jay Jay swoops down to him.) Jay Jay: Snuffy! Can't you see? You're flying too low! Snuffy: I am? Jay Jay: You'd better follow me back to the airport, and then I'll help you land. Snuffy: Okay, I will! (stammers a little) Jay Jay, how did my picture turn out? Jay Jay: Well... (smacks lips, stagey) Let's just say I've never seen anything quite like it before. (Overview of downtown, the smoke stretching across to block it from sight; the two planes fly away from it.) Snuffy: It's a picture of a daisy, Tarrytown's most favorite flower. I wanted it to be a surprise. Jay Jay: (sarcastically) Oh...it's a surprise alright. (A weak chuckle from the jet plane, and the scene dissolves to outside the main hangar. Snuffy stands front and center before Brenda; his two friends watch from between.) Brenda: Snuffy, what's going on? You were flying way too low. Tracy: But you did draw a great picture of spaghetti. (Snuffy's mouth drops open.) Uh...it is supposed to be spaghetti, right? Snuffy: (glumly) No. It was supposed to be a daisy. (pauses) The truth is, I kinda can't see anything. My eyes are all scratchy and blurry. It started the other day while I was flying over the meadow. I-I was afraid to say anything because I didn't want to miss doing my big picture! Brenda: Snuffy, you'd better let me take a look at you. Why don't you come back into my workshop for a checkup? (She walks inside; dissolve to the interior where Brenda stands before Snuffy, standing on a stepladder and looking at one of his eyes with a flashlight. Jay Jay and Tracy watch from aside.) Brenda: Hmm... (She checks the other eye.) Hmm... (Close-up, she lowers the flashlight.) Oh, okay. Snuffy, the good news is I see the problem, and it's not too serious. Snuffy: What's the matter? Can you tell me? Brenda: Sure. (stammers a little) Your eyes are scratchy because of the spring flowers, out in the meadow. You're...allergic to them, and that's what's making your eyes hurt. Snuffy: I'm...uh...al...al-lergic? Brenda: Right. Snuffy: Uh...does that mean there's something wrong with me? Brenda: No, no. (She gets off the stepladder.) It's like a cold, and...when you have a cold, you...simply have to do things to...to make yourself feel better. (She puts the stepladder aside.) Snuffy: Really? Brenda: Mm-hmm! Snuffy: W-what can I do? Brenda: I'm going to order a special set of goggles for you, to keep the allergy away. Once you put them on, you can make your picture with no problem. Snuffy: That's great! Thanks, Brenda! Brenda: You're welcome. (Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky; Snuffy rises into view, now wearing a pair of violet-tinted goggles. He flies straight on for a fiew moments.) Snuffy: Wow! With these new goggles, I can see everything! And this time, my big picture's gonna be great! Same melody/tempo/key as Snuffy's song from yesterday, with a more energetic feel (He flies upward, skywriting smoke coming out; dissolve to a long shot of him at work on the picture. The center is finished, and he swoops around to make the petals; zoom out slowly and rotate a bit; the center fades to yellow.) Snuffy: I think I've got it straight And it helps the way to go And now I'm gonna make the biggest picture You'll never know Final word held as song ends (The picture is finished; a perfect daisy flower. Dissolve to an establishing shot of Smiling Meadow; Snuffy, Jay Jay and Tracy fly toward it in a triangular formation.) Narrator: And so, as they flew off towards the meadow, Snuffy thought again about what he'd learned: that's it's always best to speak up when something's wrong. (Dissolve to the red/yellow/blue "sleeping" face; the little planes fly over it.) Narrator: Never again would he let something like a very little allergy get in the way of a very big picture. (They fly off on the end of this, the face "smiling" in turn; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts